supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask the O'Connell Family
Ask the O'Connell Family Ask the O'Connells from Belfast, Northern Ireland in the UK anything to learn more about them! Rules #No inappropriate questions #You must only ask the adoptive children and their adoptive parents questions, not commands Questions for Gemma and Darren Questions for Hamish (age 4 from New Zealand) *Are you still having fun at nursery school? Hamish: "Yes, except that a bully stole my snacks and ate them." *What do you enjoy doing in nursery school? Hamish: "Music time." Questions for the Twins (age 3 from Belgium) *To Pino, how often did you get along with Mimi? Pino: " " (Translated to: "She wasn't very nice at first, but after Gloria came, she changed her ways.") *To Pino and Mimi, what do you both enjoy doing in nursery school? Pino: " " (Translated to: "Music time") Mimi: " " (Translated to: "Snack time") Questions for the Triplets (age 5 from Argentina) *To Gabriela and Romina, how often did you get along with Lucas? Gabriela: "No muy bien al principio." (Translated to: "Not very well at first.") Romina: "Pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien." (Translated to: "But now we get on very well.") *To Gabriela, Romina and Lucas, who is your favorite Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go character and why? Romina: " " (Translated to: " ") Lucas: " " (Translated to: " ") Gabriela: " " (Translated to: " ") Questions for the Quadruplets (age 2 from Libya) *To Kadia, how often did you get along with your quadruplet brothers? Kadia: " " (Translated to: "They were mean at first, but now Gloria saved us and ") *What is your favorite toy? Ajeeb: " " (Translated to: " ") Bouba: " " (Translated to: " ") Mohy: " " (Translated to: " ") Kadia: " " (Translated to: " ") Questions for the Quintuplets (age 10 from Qatar) *To Leah, Geri and Christine, how often did you get along with Ranga and Mike? Geri: " " (Translated to: "We don't get along because the boys ") Leah: " " (Translated to: " ") Christine: " " (Translated to: "But now Gloria came and ") Questions for the Sextuplets (age 8 from Netherlands) *To Gerard and Jelle, how often did you get along with your sextuplet sisters? Gerard: " " (Translated to: " ") Jelle: "En nu zijn we aan het doen zijn goed." (Translated to: "But now we're doing good.") Questions for the Septuplets (age 4 1/2 from Singapore) Questions for the Octuplets (age 9 from Barbados) *To the boys, how often did you get along with your octuplet sisters? Shaun: " . They always wrestle with us, the rest of our adoptive siblings and our cousins." Russell: " " Chester: "But now we're okay." Richard: " " * How does it feel about forming your band? Marina: " " Richard: " " LeAnn: " " Shaun: " " Chloe: " " Russell: " " Chester: " " Robyn: " " Questions for the Decaplets (age 12 from Australia) Questions for the Undecaplets (age 7 from Tanzania) *To the girls, how often did you get along with your undecaplet brothers? Tina: " " Hilda: " " Quizrah: " " Adeline: "And now we get on really well." Lucy: "And they are good boys again." *To the girls, who is your favorite Disney Princess and why? Hilda: " " Tina: " " Adeline: " " Lucy: " " Quizrah: " " Questions for the Duodecaplets (age 16 from Colombia) *To the girls, how often did you get along with your duodecaplet brothers? Sapphira: " " (Translated to: " ") Ingrid: " " (Translated to: " ") Kapu: " " (Translated to: " ") Lina: " " (Translated to: " ") Linda: " " (Translated to: " ") Questions for the Tridecaplets (age 17 from Trinidad and Tobago) *To the boys, how often did you get along with your tridecaplet sisters? Jason: " " Adam: " " Brandon: " " Calvin: " " Ephraim: " " Rodney: " " Takoor: " " Dylan: " " Questions for the Quadecaplets (age 13 from Estonia) *To the boys, how often did you get along with your quadecaplet sisters? Artjom: " " (Translated to: " ") Gunnar: " " (Translated to: " ") Jaan: " " (Translated to: " ") Norman: " " (Translated to: " ") Meelik: " " (Translated to: " ") Ott: " " (Translated to: " ") Indrek: " " (Translated to: " ") Kristjan: " " (Translated to: " ") Questions for the Quindecaplets (age 18 from United Arab Emirates) Questions for the Sexdecaplets (age 14 from Bermuda) *To the boys, how often did you get along with your sexdecaplet sisters? David: " " Roy: " " Sinclair: " " Scott: " " Trevor: " " Tyrone: " " Gavin: " " Graham: " " Questions for the Sepdecaplets (age 11 from Togo) *To the girls, how often did you get along with your sepdecaplet brothers? Prisca: " " Grace: " " Sabine: " " Chantal: " " Aimee: " " Akpene: " " Denise: " " Fidele: " " Firdaws: " " Questions for the Octdecaplets (age 11 from Venezuela) *To the girls, how often did you get along with your octdecaplet brothers? Adriana: " " (Translated to: " ") Fredmary: " " (Translated to: " ") Monique: " " (Translated to: " ") Belkis: " " (Translated to: " ") Yarimar: " " (Translated to: " ") Lismar: " " (Translated to: " ") Yessi: " " (Translated to: " ") Neira: " " (Translated to: " ") Questions for the Nondecaplets (age 15 from New Caledonia) Questions for the Vigintuplets (age 6 from Portugal) *To the boys, how often did you get along with your vigintuplet sisters? Pedro: " " (Translated to: " ") Joaquim: " " (Translated to: " ") Nuno: " " (Translated to: " ") Hal: " " (Translated to: " ") Henrique: " " (Translated to: " ") Hélder: " " (Translated to: " ") Eládio: " " (Translated to: " ") Rui: " " (Translated to: " ") Fialho: " " (Translated to: " ") Florencio: " " (Translated to: " ") Category:Ask Pages